I Know What You Did At Summer Camp
by The Things We All Hold Dear
Summary: AH: bella happens to be a CIT at A Camp emmett is older twin her brother, japser and rosalie twins, edward alice twins, normal pairings. Slightly OOC
1. Fainting Problems

"Welcome C.I.T.'s, I hope you're ready to meet the campers!" the overly cheerful red head, – Victoria –I thought her name was, was interrupted. Four people had burst in, two blondes – one girl and one boy – twins, I thought instantly – and a tall boy with bronze colored hair and green eyes and a girl with black hair and eyes who was practically dancing. I looked around. Only four seats were open next to my big brother, Emmett and I – one next to me and three on his other side. I groaned quietly. Emmett looked at me with _that_ glint in his eyes and grinned evilly. "No, Emmett. No pranks!" I muttered at him quickly before he could get any ideas. He sighed.

"Now if you'll take your seats, I believe there are some by Bella and Emmett. Acknowledge yourselves. Bella, Emmett."

My brother, being the dork he is, started waving like he was calling a plane. I on the other hand just raised my hand and snapped my gum.

The bronze haired boy said something to the petite girl and she went off like a rocket towards the twins. The blonde girl was staring at Emmett i didn't like the look in her eyes, "Stay away from her i don't like her looks." I was glaring at her when I felt someone sit next to me and it wasn't my brother.

"Hello, I'm Edward. The short girl is my twin, Alice. The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. They're-" "Twins, right?" I interrupted him. I didn't really care though.

"Yes, they are twins. It's kind of obvious though." He smiled a crooked grin at me that took my breath away. . .

I sighed then blushed realizing what I done. "Isabella Swan, call me Bella, by the way,"--- I stuck my hand out. --- "The idiot next to me, flirting with the blond, is my older twin, Emmett. And he never lets me forget it!" I muttered to myself but apparently he heard me, he-Edward- chuckled to himself.

Right on Que. - "Hey! I resent that!" "HA! As if!" I scoffed, turning to look at my brother. _The glint _was _still_ in his eyes, I pinched him, _hard,_ and he, yelped? I looked at the work I had made and he was bleeding, yep _bleeding_. I didn't feel so good. Uh-oh I thought at the same time he said it… then it all went black

* * *

You beter review or i'll KO edward and let Rosalie give him a beating!!

Thanks!!!


	2. Just A Dream

I Know What You Did At Summer Camp- Outtakes

I had checked my clock it was almost time for lights out, I was getting ready for bed leaving me in my undergarments, Dancing around I started humming tunelessly remembering what happened to my fiancé Jacob Black , He had been deployed to go into the military last year, A month ago I got a letter saying that he had been killed. I was humming to myself song in mind, being a songwriter and all; I then started to sing aloud and writing what I said at the same time remembering how sad I had been when I found out Jacob was dead:

"_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18__  
__all dressed in white, going to the church that night__  
__She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,__  
__six pence in her shoe__  
__something borrowed something *blue*__  
__and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh__  
__she just couldn't believe it__  
__she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands"  
_

I had worn the dress I would have worn to the reception of our wedding. And as I walked into the church I crumpled to the ground, sobbing, Emmett looked lost without his best friend and brother in all ways except blood but non the less he helped me up. And as he pulled me off the ground the flowers I was holding fell out of my hand.

Chorus:  
"_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go__  
__I was counting on forever, now I'll never know__  
__I cant even breathe__  
__It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background__  
__Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,__  
__This can't be happening to me__  
__This is just a dream" __  
_I had just wanted it all to be a dream a bad, bad dream but I had known it was not a dream. But at the time I was convinced that they were lying to me.

_"The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart"_

Every thing I was singing was how it really went especially the last line, I felt like I was dying by the end of it.

_"(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
(loudly) Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, oh!! [Fading out]"_

"Bella?" I heard someone call out softly.

I turned around crying softly and realized... my brother was there with friends which was normal but who was there was not normal... Jasper was there staring and so was... Edward. Both were staring so hard at me I thought that their eyes would pop out of their heads. Emmett was looking at them disapprovingly... then I realized what they were staring at. They were staring at... me? Oh all I was in just lacey nude colored bra and panties set and was VERY BUSTY.

_You have GOT to be KIDDING ME  
this is just a dream, RIGHT?_


	3. AN: so so Sorry!

AN:

Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been on a Bella/Edward writer's block.

Well I'm writing a Bella/Sam-Uley story where bella come back from Phoenix but she was born and raised a Quileute. Soooooo... Good idea? Yes or no???

and i **NEED **you all to review or i won't have any motavation

EDIT! [2/5/2010 4:36 A.M.]

~ON A DIFFERENT NOTE~

Guys i think I'm going to put I.K.W.Y.D.A.S.C. on HATIS for a bit school and writing other fics is slowly killing me so bare with me OK? besides I'm liking S/B more and more these days so I'm writing a couple of those. love ya. ~CreativeWriter202

~P.S.~

I'm also Two~Young~Authors and me and a friend Nic Are writing 'The 5 Before' Wish Me Luck!

~P.S.S.~

OPTIONS FOR THE WOLF STORIES ARE:

Growing Up Wolf~ Bella S./Sam U.  
Sorry Imprint~ Bella S./Sam U.


End file.
